1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for causing a printer to directly print an image stored in a digital camera, memory card, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image file stored in a memory card or the like is defined as a print designated file complying with a standard called DPOF (Digital Print Order Format) in direct printing for printing by connecting a printer to a digital camera, memory card, or the like. It is a common practice that the user designates a plurality of desired images by a DPOF file, and the printer prints the images.
There is available a technique for, when printing is interrupted upon powering off the printer, taking an appropriate measure upon restarting it in the direct print system (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-191577).
However, the user often designates the number of images to be printed, by a DPOF file without considering the number of printable sheets based on the remaining amounts of battery, recording sheets, ink, and the like. In some cases, not all print designated images can be printed. This may fail to print images desired by the user.